Swiftly Falling Snow
by Snapix
Summary: Satoshi can't deal with life. Daisuke wants to free him. SatoDai pairing. Rating is for safety.
1. Failure

Disclosure: I don't own anything but the plot

Random Junk: Two people who will never show up in my story: Risa and Riku. I hate them both, so they will not appear. This story is told mostly from Satoshi's point of view. I have to throw /some/ Daisuke stuff in. The story would stop after the first chapter if I didn't. Not giving anything away -shifty eyes-

#Krad talking to Sato#

:Sato talking to Krad:

Satoshi glanced at the clock and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. The room was dark, except for a single moonbeam which lay across the stony floor and up the feeble statue in the center of the room. Satoshi shivered unconsciously; it was November and the temperature had started to drop. The statue was a rare art piece, created at least one hundred years ago by the Hikari family. It featured a male figure, arms outstretched to the heavens with a pained look upon his face.

The clock ticked quietly in the corner. Slowly, or so it seemed, midnight rang out from the depths of the clock. Satoshi let his eyes close and listened carefully for any sound that might betray the Phantom Thief's presence. There was a rustling of fabric; Sato's eyes bolted open in time to spot Dark stealthily grab the statue.

Lunging foreward, Sato tackled Dark to the ground, slamming hand cuffs around Dark's wrists. Sato peered into the violet eyes of his captive, meeting their dark coldness with his icy stare. This night was not the night he would capture Dark, though, and Satoshi could feel the shackle jiggling around. Within moments, the constraints had clattered off. Holding on as tightly as he could, Satoshi rolled to the side as Dark pushed off. Wings burst from Dark's back and Dark flew out the window; Satoshi doggedly held onto his foot.

The view beneath was enough to make his stomach turn; Dark was tossing and diving in attempt to shake Satoshi free. As if answering Dark's unspoken plea, rain clouds gathered in the air and released a bout of freezing cold rain drops. Sato felt his fingers slipping and his eyes were blearily looking at the ground, hoping that when he fell, he hit something soft.

Dark started singing softly, his mocking tone dancing around Satoshi's ears, "This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home." On Dark's last word, Satoshi looked below him; they were flying over an elementary school. He lost his grip and tumbled downwards. His eyes closed; his body tensed for the impact. As he fell, he imagined the headlines the next day, "Boy Impaled on Jungle Gym"

The impact never came. He looked up into violet eyes for the second time that evening. This time the eyes were softer, more magenta then purple. Satoshi's feet skimmed the ground as Dark set him down. Dark smirked and flew off. Kicking the wet sand in the school's playground, Satoshi cursed Dark. Meanwhile, thoughts of those magenta eyes puzzled him. Was Daisuke able to control Dark? Would Dark have let him die? He stored these thoughts away for another time.

There wasn't much else he could do. Satoshi grimaced as he tried to ring out his soaking clothing, but it was fairly futile since the rain was still falling. He left the school yard and entered the parking lot. Snatching his glasses from his face, Sato rubbed them on his wet shirt, which only caused the lenses to smear. Squinting up at a street sign, he noted where he was and set off at a brisk walk. The night air was cool and the rain slowed to a dribble. Sato's pace soon slowed to a more relaxed pace. In the silence of the night, Sato easily heard the patter of another person walking behind him. Not feeling a malevolent presence, Sato did not speed up again. If the person wanted to be seen, he wouldn't be walking roughly five feet behind him.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi paused, letting his emotionless mask slide down over his face. "Niwa..." _Didn't you torture me enough with that fall? _"Why were you following me?"

"I wanted to apologize for Dark. He shouldn't have let you fall like that."

Satoshi's eyes flashed in the dark, "Why should you care?"

"You're my friend."

Satoshi felt his heart twinge, but made sure not to let it show in any way, "I don't have friends." He picked his pace up and turned a corner. Heaving a sigh of relief when the foot steps behind him ceased, Satoshi relaxed his pace again. Daisuke could never be his friend that was one thing Satoshi was certain of. Better to keep a distance between himself and everyone around him.

#You can't keep me locked up forever#

:Shut up:

His apartment glared at him from across the street. It was always a burden to come home to such a bland setting, but it helped him to stay emotionless. With blank white walls there were no memories to look back on. Inside his house, he pulled off his wet shirt and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He felt like he was being watched, but when he looked around all he saw was a rain streaked window and darkness. Uncomfortably, he changed his pants and tossed on a soft, red sweater. Whirling around, Sato glimpsed a bit of ruby disappearing from view in his window. _Would Daisuke spy on me?_ Shaking his head, he went into the living room and flipped open his laptop.

He stared at the blank screen in front of him. His mind was blank. His life was blank. All his life he strived to stay blank. When Daisuke had entered his life, a smidge of red had appeared on his blank canvas.

#Smear of red my ass. He's painted your entire canvas red.#

:Shut up:

#Give into your emotions. Let me free#

:I'll kill myself before I do that:

#That could be arranged.#

Satoshi snapped the laptop shut and got to his feet. He wandered to a window and gazed out onto a street. The dying rain had turned to snow and flakes floated down from the sky; Satoshi felt the urge to go outside and take a walk. Not bothering to pull on a jacket, Satoshi opened the door and stumbled outside.

#Are you trying to kill yourself.#

:Why should you care…:

Satoshi wandered to the park, rubbing his hands against his arms. He collapsed on a park bench, trembling horribly. The snow picked up. Satoshi stared at the sky and let the snow nestle on his cheeks and lips. The silence around him was killing him almost as much as the weather was. Angrily, he yelled at the unbudging clouds in the sky, "Why can't I catch him?"

#Satoshi… Go home. Don't do this.#

:You can't stop me. If I can't catch Dark, then what's the point of living? I could take you out with one fell swoop:

#I'll lay off; You can pursue that little red head without me interferring. I won't touch him. Dark's the only one who I'll hurt. You die and I die with you. Ass, don't do this. Come on#

Satoshi gave a hoarse laugh, "I can't catch him. Can't… catch…" He fell against the bench, his eyes sliding closed. Within moments, he was covered in a light layer of snow. His breathing slowed and his heart beat was almost untraceable. This was the way Daisuke found him an hour later.

A/N: Okay, first chapter is done. Please review if you have all ready read this far. I'll try and get the next chapter up lickety split, but I'd like to see if my story deserves to keep going.


	2. Recognition

Ok, without further ado, I present to you, the readers, the next chapter. Same disclaimer as chapter one; See it there if you feel the need to.

ultimate-animefans25- Yes, I was implying that Daisuke was spying. Naughty Dai. Hah. It explains how he discovered Sato in the park, though.

#Krad talking to Sato#

:Sato talking to Krad:

(Dark talking to Dai)

((Dai talking to Dark))

Chapter Two

(Is he dead)

((He can't be))

(He looks dead)

((He can't be))

Daisuke ignored Dark and dusted the snow off Satoshi's face. A small whisp of breath issued forth from Satoshi's mouth and Daisuke could help by laugh happily. His laugh turned into a frown as he realized he had a problem. _I'll never be able to lift him. I'm not strong enough._ Daisuke examined the larger boy and nibbled on his lower lip. ((Dark, can you help me?))

(Help you save creepy boy?)

((Duh))

(Fine. You'll need to transform)

Daisuke grinned happily again. He paused, imagining Riku in his mind. Nothing happened. Dai focused harder. His mind drifted along. The last time he had seen Riku was at school during lunch. His mom had packed him a peanut butter and banana sandwich (A/N: Those are better than they sound) but before he could take a bite, he had noticed Satoshi reading under a shady tree. A ray of light had broken through the thick leaves, illuminating strands of ice blue hair. Daisuke smiled at the memory; Dark snickered as he picked Satoshi up.

(That was interesting)

Daisuke blushed deeply, ((I can't help myself. He just looked so perfect that day))

Dark rolled his eyes and strolled back through the snow. (Where are we taking him?)

((His house is closest))

Dark nodded and broke into a run. He only stopped when he reached Satoshi's apartment and found the door locked. "Damn it!" With a fleeting thought towards Riku, Dark returned to Daisuke, leaving the small boy to struggle under Satoshi's weight, which was surprisingly light. He leaned Satoshi against the door and reached into a pocket for his lock picks.

In moments the door was open and Daisuke had dragged Satoshi inside. Daisuke wiped the snowy water from his forehead and shut the door. He removed the pillows from the couch and rooted around the small apartment for blanket. Upon finding one, he dragged Satoshi onto the couch and tucked him as tightly and warmly as he could.

Casting a glance outside, he made a quick decision. Finding the telephone, he called his house. "Mom? … Yeah, I'm okay… I'm over at Satoshi's…. He's not doing too well… I'll be staying here until the storm lets up… I'll be fine! … Bye."

Daisuke hung up the phone and wandered back to the couch. The laptop gleamed in the dim light, inviting Daisuke to continue his spying. He made sure Satoshi was still knocked out and opened up the laptop. Awaiting the computer starting up, he glanced at the young commander. Satoshi looked so graceful, unlike his normal, angry looking state. The only other times Daisuke could recall him looking that way was when Satoshi was reading.

Username: SHikari

Password:

Daisuke stared at the screen and nearly shook it in frustration. He knew he shouldn't be snooping, but he couldn't help himself. _What could his password be?_ He typed in random phrases like "commander" and "hiwatari" but the computer did not relent and grant him access. On the spur of the moment, he typed in D-a-i-s-u-k-e.

The computer registered the password and finished starting up. Daisuke watched in awe. _Why was my name the password?_ (Isn't it obvious?) ((No!)) (Just read on, then..) Dark sniggered and grew quiet. By the time the desktop showed a background and all the applications and folders, Daisuke could hear Dark snoring. The backdrop on the computer further confused him; A picture of himself smiled through the screen at him.

Blinking rapidly, Daisuke glanced over the folders, stopping when he saw one labeled "Journal Entries". Delving further, Daisuke opened the folder and clicked on the most recent document.

**_November 19th. Bumped into Daisuke again. It's getting harder to control Krad everytime I see him. He's the fire to my ice, but all he sees is that annoying Risa girl. Krad is right, for once; I have no chance in a blue moon, but one can hope._**

Satoshi stirred on the couch, and panicked as he noticed what Daisuke was doing. He clenched his eyes shut and willed this to only be a dream. _How dare Daisuke read his intimate thoughts? Maybe he chose an entry early enough that he wasn't mentioned. Hell, he's in every entry._

Daisuke stopped reading and turned to his icy friend. His heart twinged and he leaned closer. His eyes closed as he let his lips touch Satoshi's. Satoshi's eyes flipped open in response. Satoshi felt the warmth emanating from the other boy and leaned forward into the kiss. He had never before felt so safe, but he knew Krad would never let it last. Satoshi broke away, panting. Daisuke raised a hand to his lips.

#WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!#

:What happened to your earlier promise to letting me pursue "that little red head"? We survived, didn't we:

#No thanks your jackass stupidity#

:Lay off:

#For now…# Satoshi felt the angry demon fester and sulk in a corner of his mind. He grinned; Daisuke took in the sight of Sato's grin with pleasure. Never before had he seen a smile grace Satoshi's features and it was a welcome view. He was also pleased that he had been the one to cause that smile, or so he thought.

Satoshi gazed up at Daisuke, and struggled to a sitting position. Sato reached forward and snaked an arm around Dai's waist. Dai started, then relaxed into Satoshi. Both boys sunk into the couch, cuddling together to defeat the cold caused by the unending snow storm outside.

Daisuke nuzzled Satoshi's neck before accepting the demands of his body for sleep. Satoshi twisted his fingers through Daisuke's hair and closed his eyes. Time passed quickly and Satoshi woke in the morning breathing in the cinnamon scent of the smaller boy. His hand wandered along Daisuke's chest but stopped as Satoshi glanced out the window. Nothing could be seen through a coating of white. Careful not to stir Daisuke, Satoshi removed himself and ran to the door. It wouldn't open. Satoshi picked up the phone only to slam it down in frustration at the lack of a dial tone. The only light came in from outside; the power was out.

A/N: Second chapter. I meant to wait for more reviews, but I had the writing bug. It's two in the morning my time and I meant to stop hours ago, but this story is one I actually like. Please keep R+R!

Snapix


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Yeah. Once again, if you feel the need, see chapter one.

Please note that I did not plan on making the story so short, but I figured why ruin it? I always end up ruining my stories.

(You all probably know the markings, but they are for my reference, to)

((Dai talking to Dark))

(Dark talking to Dai)

#Krad talking to Sato#

:Sato talking to Krad:

Chapter Three

#Great. Now what?#

:Shut up:

#If you had listened to me last night and kicked the little red head out--#

:You never said that:

#Well I was thinking it#

:Shut up:

Satoshi ignored further comments from Krad and set about placing candles around the room. The smell of smoke filled the room and Satoshi grimaced; Unable to open any windows, the smoke would have no where to go. Determined, he whacked against a window, clearing a tiny bit of snow. Standing on a chair for leverage, he tried whacking it again, this time opening it about two inches, enough to let the smoke out.

At the loud whacking noises, Daisuke's eyes fluttered open. He didn't move from his warm spot on the couch, but instead watched Satoshi open the window and gaze outside. From the amount of light, Daisuke figured it to be around eight in the morning. Emitting a yawn, he finally took it upon himself to get up.

Satoshi turned around only to feel his unemotional mask slip down his face. Daisuke stretched, letting the blanket collapse from his arms to his lap. His hair was severely tousled and gave a sleepy grin to Satoshi.

"Did the snow let up?"

"Yes."

"Then I had better be going home."

"You cannot."

"What? Why?"

"We are completely snowed in."

"I should at least call my mom."

"Once again, you cannot. The line is dead."

Daisuke got up and hugged Satoshi, nestling his head on Sato's shoulder, "We'll survive."

#Watch it# Satoshi removed himself and sat on the couch staring at the nearest candle. Again Daisuke approached and leaned against Sato. #That's it. I'm coming out#

"No!" Satoshi accidentally yelled aloud. Daisuke stiffened and sat up. Satoshi whapped a hand over his mouth, "I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm sorry, but we need to be away from each other."

Daisuke looked at him through hurt eyes, "I'm sorry." He got to his feet and unsteadily crossed the room, "What did I do?"

Satoshi cursed the other boy's bluntness, "It's not you… It's me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard."

#Much better. Now, young master, let me go#

:No. I pushed him away. Don't hurt him:

#It'll be so easy to make it look like he tripped and impaled himself on one of your sharp candle sticks. The blood, though, will be quite the task to clean up, and the body will not be pleasant to look at, but it'll be worth it to rid the world of Dark, wouldn't it?#

Satoshi didn't dignify that with a response, "It's inside me."

"It?"

"Him."

Daisuke digested this, "Like Dark?"

"Somewhat. He lives to kill."

#Let me out. Let me prove it to him. Let him taste the bitter sensation of fear. Let me--#

:Enough:

Satoshi tried again, "Whenever you feel love for someone, you transform into Dark. Whenever I feel love for someone, _he_ tries to break free."

Daisuke frowned. ((Is this what you were talking about earlier?))

(Yes)

"I suppose the only way to get rid of your other being is to have your love returned? Like with Dark?"

"I suppose. I never gave it much thought. I never hoped that you…"

Daisuke got up and walked back to Satoshi, plopping down on Sato's lap. He lifted a hand and tangled his fingers in Satoshi's hair. Satoshi struggled against Krad, causing a bead of sweat to roll down his forehead. Daisuke leaned upwards and kissed Satoshi, his tongue licking over Satoshi's lips hoping to gain entrance. Satoshi willingly gave him that. Daisuke broke off the kiss and gazed up into Satoshi's pale blue eyes. They were no longer icy, but felt more like an ocean on a warm, sunny day.

"Satoshi… I love you."

#Shit! No!#

(DAISUKE! Are you trying to get rid of me?)

((I'm sorry Dark. I hope you understand))

(Eh, what's another forty years…)

Satoshi gazed back down at him, "I… love you too…" He initiated the next kiss and Daisuke launched himself on top of Satoshi. Both of them heard a click at the window, but neither cared. Satoshi's hand traveled down Daisuke's shirt and rested on Dai's zipper.

-Cut to outside. Sorry, I am not yet comfortable writing lemon-

Takeshi laughed. He knew it all along, about Satoshi and Daisuke, even if Daisuke was totally in the dark -no pun intended- although the information that Daisuke was Dark went over his head. Placing his camera back in its case, he leaned up to peeked through the window again, and ducked back down immediately in disgust. Did they have to do that in the living room?

A/N: Yes, this is a shorter story. Snap apologizes. There are two bonus chapters coming. Up tomorrow, I hope. Thanks for reviewing, thus far. I now have to decide what to write next.


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Spying Game

Bonus Chapter!

Snap was sitting around deciding what to write next, and she got an idea, followed by a better idea. This is the first idea; a bonus chapter or two for Swiftly Falling Snow. The better idea will be put up as soon as the first chapter is written. Snap also realized how many mistakes she has in her chapters, but she hopes you forgive her little mistakes. She made a reference to this un-posted chapter in the last real chapter, realized that, and had to put this one up.

The Spying Game

"I don't have friends." Satoshi picked up his pace and turned a corner. Daisuke gazed after him, a small smile lighting his face.

"He does too have friends."

(He can't have friends, Dai. Leave him be)

((No. What's so bad about him?))

(I'm not at liberty to say… Hey! Where are you going?)

((I want to see what's so bad about him. We're following him home.))

Dark muttered dark thoughts and disappeared to a corner of Dai's mind. Keeping to the shadows, Daisuke crept along behind Satoshi. When Satoshi entered his apartment, Daisuke darted behind a bush in front of a window. He peeked through the bottom of the window to see Satoshi pulling his shirt off. _He's got a swan's build. Not the butch-muscleman-swan, but the graceful swan floating on a pond. With no nest. _((Dark, do me a favor and don't go near a nesting swan. We don't want to repeat last year's… adventure.)) Daisuke looked at his hand and touched his shiny scars.

(While you were thinking about ducks, he left.)

((WHAT?)) Daisuke blinked, and muttered under his breath about stupid fowls. Following the building around to the back, he peered in every window, 'til he found Satoshi in his bedroom preparing to change his pants. (Dai! Don't watch this!) Daisuke meant to duck down, but he had frozen to his spot.

Inside the house, Satoshi felt that he was being watched, and he turned around.

Daisuke flinched, and ducked at the last second. "Shoot." ((Do you think he saw me?))

(Who knows, but your drool could fill a swimming pool)

Daisuke hastily wiped up his drool, then looked back into the empty room, "Damn. He left." Once again, he edged around the house, looking in every window. Back in the living room Satoshi was. Sato was gazing out the window, so Daisuke was forced to lie on the wet mud to avoid being seen. When it began to snow, he snuck off to get a jacket; it wouldn't do to catch a cold.

He returned, half an hour later, to find the light in the living room on, but the house empty. A pair of footprints in the snow led Daisuke scrambling along to the park. There was a large, snowy lump on the bench, which peaked Daisuke's curiosity. Dusting it off, he was horrified to find Satoshi.


	5. Bonus Chapter: Alternate

Second Bonus Chapter

This is Snap's twisted version of an alternate ending; one might refrain from reading this, but Snap did promise two bonus chapters. –evil cackle

"Satoshi… I love you."

#Shit! No!#

(DAISUKE! Are you trying to get rid of me?)

((I'm sorry Dark. I hope you understand))

(Eh, what's another forty years…)

Satoshi gazed back down at him, "I… love you too…" He initiated the next kiss, and Krad beat against his skull. Satoshi ignored him and deepened the kiss.

#You can't do this to me! I'll kill you both! Well, just that damn red head. You'll pay, too, Satoshi!#

Satoshi felt his back burst open as large white wings released themselves. Rivulets of blood coursed down his back and he tossed his head back in a manly scream. His hair grew longer as the wings unfurled.

Daisuke meanwhile huddled against the couch. (RUN! He's changing!)

Satoshi glared down at him, only his eyes weren't blue anymore. They were a golden color. A wicked smile lit upon his face as his own blood dripped to the floor. He reached out and grabbed on of the candle sticks. "Remember what I said earlier Satoshi? About his death?"

"Who are you? Why are you talking to Satoshi?"

"Me? I'm the light to your Dark. I am Krad, and you… I must thank you before you die. You set me free."

Daisuke made a break for the door, but Krad darted in front of him. Daisuke gasped and grabbed his stomach. The candle holder protruded. Krad laughed and smacked the other boy to the ground.

:KRAD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO:

#Took care of this household pest.#

:You… can't do that:

#I just did. And now I vanish. My job is done for now.# Krad reverted back into Satoshi, he ran over to his love. He tugged hopelessly on the candle. Daisuke opened his glazed eyes, saw Satoshi and weakly tried to get away. He left a large pool of blood on the floor, which intermixed with Satoshi's.

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" Satoshi clenched his eyes shut as he felt tears pool up.

"Satoshi… Open your eyes. It's going to be okay."

Sato slowly opened his eyes and looked into Daisuke's eyes. His hand flew to his back. Daisuke gave him an odd glance, "You were having a nightmare. Was last night that horrible?"

Satoshi slowly remembered what really happened, "I love you."

A/N: This story is now officially over. I didn't waste much time did I? I am starting my next story. Not sure if this next one will have much romance…


End file.
